Hoy Te Quiero
by Rohe
Summary: El fuego consume todo, hasta las más puras y blancas almas que no son ennegrecidas con el humo. Bechloe.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pitch Perfect y la trama no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

— _Te quiero._

— _¿Lo juras? —sonrió Beca, acariciando la mejilla de Chloe._

— _Claro. Te quiero, te quiero, te qui..._

 _Los labios de Beca la interrumpieron con un beso. Chloe la abrazó, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y acercándola un poco más. Habían estado en la cama por horas, sólo observándose, abrazadas._

— _¿Tú lo haces? —susurró Chloe, regalándole una sonrisa._

 _Beca fingió pensarlo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y rascándola suavemente. Chloe golpeó su hombro, soltando una risa._

— _Quizá—dijo, arqueando una ceja—. Quizá sí._

* * *

—Eh, Beca—le llamó Luke, codeándola—. No te vayas a quemar.

Ella levantó la vista de la llama, retrocediendo. Observó una vez cómo el fuego hacía desparecer una fotografía tras otra, cómo consumía rápidamente las cartas.

— ¿Qué haré ahora? —murmuró, sintiéndose abrumada de pronto.

—Tranquila, mujer—le sonrió él, abrazándola. Beca se tensó—. Irás a Los Ángeles, ¿recuerdas? Con Jesse. Cumplirás el sueño que tenías antes de venir aquí.

 _Ése ya no es mi sueño,_ pensó, pero no dijo nada. Alejándose de Luke, alcanzó la última fotografía y la observó. Era Chloe, sentada en el campus, rodeada por las Bellas. Parecía ser la última vez que estuvieron todas juntas. Sintió un remordimiento que quemó sus entrañas. _He arruinado todo aquello._

—Beca—le dijo Luke, llamando su atención. Lo miró, aferrándose un poco más a la fotografía—. Tírala y terminamos con esto.

La observó una vez más, concentrándose en Chloe. Se veía tan feliz y hermosa, tan optimista como siempre. Su cabello rojo le caía sobre sus hombros, y llevaba aquél vestido azul marino que amaba. _Pero ahora ya no lo usará más._

—Beca…

—Ya, Luke—gruñó, dándole un suave empujón—. Ya te escuché. ¿Quieres, por favor, ser paciente?

—Vale—murmuró él, levantando las manos—. Pero debes apresurarte. El vuelo se va en media hora.

Imaginó la sonrisa de Chloe, y un suave olor a margaritas la envolvió. Era como si ella estuviera en la sala. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y lanzó la fotografía al fuego.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer:)**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pitch Perfect y la trama no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

II

* * *

" _Diles que era feliz, y que mi corazón está roto._

 _Todas mis heridas están abiertas._

 _Diles que lo que yo esperaba sería imposible."_

James Arthur.

* * *

— ¡Aubrey! —gritó Chloe, respirando agitadamente—. ¡Aubrey!

Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de su amiga. La abrió de golpe, exaltada. Aubrey estaba saliendo de la ducha, cubriendo su cuerpo sólo con una toalla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Chloe? —gruñó, malhumorada—. Debo darme prisa porque…

—Se fue—musitó, dando un paso hacia delante—. Se llevó todo.

La imagen de la habitación vacía de Beca le revolvió el estómago. _No es justo. No pude decirle nada_. Sintió su corazón estrujarse. _Jamás le dije nada._

Lejos de parecer sorprendida o entristecida, Aubrey sólo la miró fijamente.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella sólo llegó a las Bellas porque… En realidad jamás lo supe. Pero sabía que nunca le gustó estar ahí. De pronto llegó a cambiar todas las canciones, nuestro orden… Era mejor que se fuera.

Chloe se enfadó. No era posible que Aubrey dijera eso. Después de todo lo que Beca había hecho por las Bellas. _Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí._ Un grueso nudo se instaló en su garganta, ahogándola.

—Pero ya no está—insistió, sintiendo cómo sus ojos ardían—. ¿Qué le diremos a las…?

—Que se fue, ¿no? —le interrumpió Aubrey. Al ver que Chloe no reaccionaba, se acercó y le sonrió suavemente—. Vamos, Chloe. Sé que la querías, pero sólo era tu amiga. Más bien, la única amiga que ella tenía ahí. Después de un tiempo, la olvidarás.

Pero no, estaba segura que no lo haría. Sintió el nudo moviéndose a través de su garganta, hasta caer pesadamente en su estómago. Se pondría a llorar si no se iba de ahí.

—Yo… iré a la biblioteca.

— ¿A la biblioteca? Nunca hemos… Oye, Chloe. Chloe ¡Chloe!

Corrió escaleras abajo, tropezando con Amy, a quién tuvo que darle un suave empujón. Abrió la puerta de la casa de las Bellas, y cruzó rápidamente el jardín.

* * *

 _Se miraron fijamente antes de hablar. Chloe miró a Beca y se dio cuenta que llevaba una expresión cansina y derrotada._

— _¿Recuerdas la frase que citaste cuando nos conocimos? —murmuró Chloe, atrapando su mano por sobre la cama._

— _Me desmayé, Chloe. Tienes suerte de que te recuerde._

—" _No te rindas ante la primera piedra del camino."_

— _Ajá._

— _Pues te estás rindiendo, Beca._

 _Ella frunció el ceño y se reincorporó a la cama. Observó a Chloe que estaba mirándola con las cejas arqueadas, sentada a los pies de la camilla._

— _No es cierto…_

— _Claro que sí. Sé lo que estás pensado. Qué vas a intentar dejar de fumar, pero no podrás, porque tú dependes de eso. ¡Eso no es cierto! Dependes del oxígeno y del aire puro, Rebeca._

 _Estremeciéndose por el uso de su nombre completo, murmuró con voz ronca:_

— _Para ti es fácil decirlo, Chloe. Tú…_

— _Te conozco hace poco, pero no soy idiota. Sé que no te dejaré sola. Sé que te ayudaré pase lo que pase, y no me importa si me ignoras. Porque no vendré a tu funeral porque has muerto de algo en los pulmones, Beca. Voy a ir a tu funeral como una jodida excusa para embriagarme sin culpa, ¿me has oído?_

 _Beca frunció el ceño._

— _Tú no te embriagas._

— _Pues lo haré en ésa ocasión—dijo Chloe, suspirando._

 _Ella no supo qué decir. Era cierto, debía dejar de fumar antes de que… volviera a parar al hospital. Miró a Chloe, que parecía tan segura, optimista y hermosa que su corazón dolió un poco._

— _Está bien—accedió, agachando la cabeza—. ¿Vendrás a mi funeral aún si suspendo el alcohol?_

— _No lo harás, porque estarás muerta._

 _Chloe se rió suavemente, apretando su mano. Beca la miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que no iba a estar sola, por suerte._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
